Bonifer
Bruiser Bonifer is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for The Pete Corvus show and on the Indies . He is aggressive, short tempered, and slightly insane. He has strength, power, technical ability, and can fly, but he is mainly a brawler due to his MMA Training. He excels at submission wrestling as seen in his and Grim's submission match. His favorite wrestler is Fit Finlay. He's a former 2-time GTS Tag Team Champion with Joe Wolf and Former Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion, and GTS United States Champion. He is Kleetus Bailey's cousin. He recently revealed on Twitter that he would be using the ring name 'Charlie Bonifer' on the indies. History Bruiser Bonifer made his debut using a police gimmick while DF had a rivalry with the Clown Corp, but didn't compete in his debut match until after the Policeman gimmick ended, when he turned heel. Bruiser competed in his debut match against Grim, in a winning effort. Bonifer has since become a former Intercontinental Champion, 2-time Hardcore Champion and a 2-time Tag Champion with Joe Wolf as part of Chaos Conspiracy, a sub group of King's Keys to Chaos. At Grimamania, Bonifer and Wolf lost the tag titles to the Manabros. After the match, Bonifer seemingly turned face when he attacked Wolf. On the first episode of GTS after Grimamania, Bonifer confirmed that he was still a heel when he used dirty tactics in a match against El Jefe Rojo for the GTS United States Championship, inspite of help from Jay Evans and Matt Castle, who tried to get Bonifer to reunite with King's Keys, Bonifer lost the match. On April 11, episode of GTS Bonifer and Oliver Clothesoff helped Kleetus Bailey retained the GTS Championship against Vlad Drago. At the end of April, Bonifer developed into a tweener and in May, started to develop a sort of friendship with Tommy Salami. On May 11, 2017 Bonifer defeated Mathias Glass to win the GTS United States Championship, Bonifer would turn on Salami by hitting him with the Rose Of Sharyn. He is currently Tag Champions with Tommy Salami In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) - Adopted From Fit Finlay ** Death's Hand (Swinging Modified Hammerlock DDT) ** Rose Of Sharyn (Diving Cutter) ** Sound Of Violence (rear naked choke/Sleeper hold) ** Standing Moonsault * Signature moves ** Death By Exile (Rope hung swinging Neckbreaker) ** Standing Moonsault (Usually preceded by a belly to belly suplex) ** Finlay Roll ( Rolling Fireman's Carry slam ) ** Black Mass Kick ** Suplex variations *** Belly to belly *** Half nelson *** German *** T-bone *** Butterfly ** Diving elbow drop, with theatrics ** Regal Stretch (Arm trap cross-legged STF) ** Enziguri (usually done after a corner running back elbow) ** Powerbomb onto the ring apron ** Death By Headbutt ** Biting (Usually done on Pete Corvus) ** Fish Hook ** 450 Splash ** Lariat ** Diving European Uppercut ** Curb biter ** Multiple Forearm Strikes ** Backbreaker Variations ** Sick Kick ** Knee Trembler (Adopted from Wlliam Regal) ** Power Of The Punch (Brass Knuckles) ** Big Boot ** Corner Running Knee Strike ** Indian Death lock/ Celtic Knot * With Joe Wolf ** Double-team finishing moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination * Nicknames ** "Bruiser Ballbag" (Which Grim Calls him) ** "The Bareknuckle Barbarian King" (Says on his twitter account) ** "Babyfaced Brawler" (Says on his twitter account) https://twitter.com/KillBoniferKill?lang=en Championships and accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times) w/ Joe Wolf (2), and Tommy Salami (1) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Intercontinental Championship Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Double Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners